$g(t) = 3t^{2}-7t+2-2(f(t))$ $f(x) = -3x-1$ $h(t) = -5t+1+2(f(t))$ $ h(f(-4)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-4) = (-3)(-4)-1$ $f(-4) = 11$ Now we know that $f(-4) = 11$ . Let's solve for $h(f(-4))$ , which is $h(11)$ $h(11) = (-5)(11)+1+2(f(11))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(11)$ $f(11) = (-3)(11)-1$ $f(11) = -34$ That means $h(11) = (-5)(11)+1+(2)(-34)$ $h(11) = -122$